Darkness
by XxDrMcCoyxX
Summary: When Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach get lost in a forest, they find a wierd castle, with wierd things in it... rated T for some language and gory-ness.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness

It was a dark, stormy night. The silver shining moon was barely visible through the dark storm clouds. The rain was pounding hard. And I mean hard!

"Mario," a tall, lean man in deep blue overalls with an emerald green shirt whined, "How much longer? I don't think I can take much more."

On his face, there was a well-kept moustache and he had beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Look, Luigi," the man who was supposedly named Mario started, "we'll be there soon! Don't get your overalls in a bunch!"

"Fine, but I'm not happy," the other man stated, whom name was apparently Luigi.

Mario also had a moustache, but it was very messy. He too wore overalls, but they were a lighter blue. Their eyes were identical, the same. He had a red shirt, and they both had hats, one green with a green L on a white circle; and another one exactly like it except that it was red and had an M, instead of an L.

"Guys," a young lady with golden blonde hair and a beautiful blush pink dress started firmly, "you two shouldn't be fighting."

"Sorry Peach." The green man apologized, "I should have known better."

With a nod of approval, the woman, named Peach, turned to the red clad hero.

"Look, I'm sorry. There. I said it." he had retorted as coldly as possible, still upset about what happened for some reason.

Peach huffed in frustration. After a while, Mario decided he was hungry. He pulled out some spaghetti.

"Mario! Why do YOU get all the leftovers!"

_Oh snap,_ Mario thought.

"Well, they're MY leftovers!"

"But you should share!"

"Fine! But just one bite," the older Mario bro gives in.

Luigi smirked, but while they were coaxed in their argument, some bat like thing came out of the blue, (or should I say, gray,) and sucked all the tomato sauce out of it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY SPAGHETII!" Mario yells loudly. "Hey, look. It's a castle. Maybe we can spend the night there and-"he was cut off by his younger brother.

"NO WAY! NO HOW! I AM _**NOT**_ GOING IN THERE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Basically, Mario coaxed him into it, and they began walking down a hallway, when Luigi thought he saw the eyes from one painting start following him. At this, he screamed. Loudly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed as he ran down the hallway. When everyone else looked back, there were no pupils in the painting's eyes at all.

"Hmm," Count Koopula hummed as he paced back and forth. The room he was in was dark and shady; for he hated the sunlight. After all, he WAS a vampire.

"What to do, what to do…" He asked himself. Then suddenly, he had a brain wave. "That's it! I'll turn Mario's best ally into a vampire, then, his girl, and finally, him! Oh, this will be perfect, oh very, very perfect… MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled.

Mario and Peach sighed and ran down the hallway after Luigi. They soon found him leaning against a wall, panting hard.

Soon, a small hunchbacked mouse walked up to them, pointed to a door with a large 1 on it and grunted, "The guys with hairy lips can sleep here and the girly," he continued, pointing to a door with a large 2 on it, "can sleep here." He stumbled off, leaving the three and their rooms.

"Come on Luigi, let's get some rest," Mario urged Luigi into the room. "See you later princess."

The princess waved goodbye as she entered her room. The bros soon found themselves chatting about vampires.

"I'm telling you, Mario, this place is FILLED with vampires," Luigi argued with his brother. Mario shook his head and sighed, "Luigi, there are NO VAMPIRES! Just try to get some sleep, okay? We'll talk more about in the morning."

Luigi nodded and they both went to bed on their bunk beds, reminding the both of them of home. After a while, the soft snoring of Mario could be heard. Luigi silently got up and slinked out the door, going down the same hallway the humpbacked mouse did. He looked out a window to see someone-no, some_thing_- pointing at the full moon. The three koopa's witnessing this scenario began to transform into koopa-wolf thing. As if on cue, the song _Thriller _started playing, and the koopa's rushed into the castle, and one must've picked up Luigi's scent, because it was chasing him now. Back in the room, Mario was awakened by the familiar scream of his brother…

**OOOOOOOOO CLIFFIE! Hi! I'm glad this one is a little longer than my other chapters. I hope you like! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mario's eyes snapped open, hearing the loud shriek. He hopped off of the top bunk and chased the sound, only finding some blood in the pin-pointed area. But this wasn't anyone's blood, as Mario had observed, it belonged to someone very important to him. That person, to be exact, was his brother. The koopa-wolf things had retreated to their master, carrying their newest victim.

"Who's this?" Count Koopula questioned his followers. One of the fuzzy creatures grunted something that sounded like "linguini", which the count heard as 'Luigi'. The vampire koopa seemed somewhat happier because of this. "Well," he grunted, "at least he is going to be one of us."

The three koopa-wolf things chattered with delight, happy to get a new playmate.

Count Koopula was in deep thought, thinking about what to do about the two remaining visitors. He pondered about this for about a minute, until he heard footsteps coming closer and closer to their spot. He hissed in frustration and called the wolf-koopa's back into the shadows.

Mario came up to his brother's body, inspecting it in disgust. After ripping off some of his shirt to wrap up his brother's worst wound, a big slash on his mid-section. Mario flipped Luigi over his shoulder and trudged back to his room.

The count quickly retreated back to his tower, while the wolf-koopa's scattered to play games.

The vampire koopa was pacing back in forth in his chambers. It was a circular room with deep grey bricks and a blood red carpet in the middle. The torches were spewing out a gray-red fire, illuminating the room just enough to see. In place of a bed there was a fairly large coffin with familiar claw marks on the lid. The inside was lined with a black piece of linen with some black padding, and a blood red blanket was covering about half of the open coffin.

"Hmm," Count Koopula spoke to himself, "this 'Luigi' might be of use… But the other two might serve to be a challenge… Mouse Igor! Come here at once!" Count Koopula commanded.

The hump backed mouse walked up to the count. "Yes Master?" Mouse Igor asked, with a grunt seeping its way in every now and then.

"Go check on the guests," he ordered to the rodent, "I want to make sure they aren't trying to escape."

The underling nodded and ran out of the dark room, down the gloomy hallway, and crawled into the room of Mario and Luigi. He took notice that the red clad man was fast asleep, and that the green man's eyes were open, and they glowed a faint yellow. Luigi's head slightly turned, and stared at the intruder, though he did nothing to stop him.

Mouse Igor kept his gaze for a moment longer and silently slipped out the door to inspect how the princess was doing. After the minion confirmed that she was sleeping, he slinked out the door to tell his master his findings, but dawn was creeping up on the horizon, so Mouse Igor decided that it was too early and he went back to his chambers to rest. This news was simply just going to have to wait.

Just as dawn started to streak over the sky, Peach had gotten up and was stretching in front of her red and black vanity. The princess brushed her long, golden hair with a blush pink brush she had brought along with her. Peach took notice that there was no bathroom, but she brushed it off.

In the room were the plumbers slept, Mario was just getting out of bed. He put his cap back on and turned around to wake up Luigi.

"Luigi? Wake up, it's me," Mario whispered. When Luigi didn't stir, he became worried.

Their room's walls were made up of maroon coloured bricks with an oak bedside table, on it was a note. The floor had a blood red carpet, and a small window let some sunshine in. Mario went over to read the note. It read:

_Him_

_The one you love,_

_The one you will never forget,_

_The one who would never harm you;_

_Now no longer loves you,_

_Now forgot you,_

_Now he harms you,_

_Him_

Mario had a look of confusion on his face, but all his attention was soon focused on Luigi when he heard a soft grunting coming from that area. Luigi was sitting up, stretching the tiredness out of his arms.

"Mario?" Luigi questioned, noticing the weird stare Mario was giving him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mario sighed, "It's nothing Luigi. Let's go see how the princess is doing."

"Okay," Luigi replied.

Princess Peach was just about to leave when she heard knocking. She sat down on her bed and called, "come in!"

The bros came in and they both said "hi" at the same time.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing," Mario told the princess, and Luigi nodded. Peach took notice of Mario's torn shirt and Luigi's slashed mid-section and gasped.

"Oh my! Are you two alright?"

"I'm alright," Mario stated, "It's Luigi we should be worried about."

Luigi blushed and hid his bloody stomach, though it did nothing to hide the outer realms of dried blood.

"I'm okay," Luigi told them hastily, "no need to worry about me."

"Well… If you say so…" Mario replied, obviously worried about the well-being of his brother.

"I think we should go exploring," Peach suggested. The others nodded and they all went out into the long hallway. Luigi shuddered for some reason as they walked down the gloomy corridor that the mouse had recently gone down. The three came upon a trap door that led down into the underbelly of the castle. Mario and Luigi looked at each other, as if silently debating if they should go down. The verdict was that they would go inside.

**DEAR GOD FINALY! I didn't think I could do it! But, once again, I amazed myself. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trio headed down the stairs into the gloom that was that was the basement. As you would expect, Luigi was scared stiff.

"H-how l-long is th-this t-tunnel?" Luigi stammered, too scared to really say anything else.

"I don't think it's much farther now; I can see the bottom!" Mario happily shouted, waking a few bats.

The three raced for the bottom, while the princess got there first. After exploring for about an hour, the plumbers and princess headed back upstairs, not finding anything that sparked an interest. Well, sort of. While down there Luigi had some across a pretty necklace with a wolf head ornament. Our second here was wearing it as we speak. It seemed to have a calming effect on him; but he didn't tell the others.

"Almost there," Luigi whispered as he and Mario reached their rooms. Neither of them had realized it was nighttime, so they waved the princess good night and plumbers and princess drifted off into a deep sleep. The rustling of sheets could be heard along with growling. A door was open and closed in a loud manner. Grunting and groaning was heard along the hallway, followed by a loud smash.

_**Luigi POV**_

It felt like my skin was on fire. I could feel my fingernails grow and sharpen into powerful claws meant for ripping flesh off of an unlucky victim. My teeth grew to an amazing size and they were as sharp as nails; they were meant for ripping off flesh, but also for crunching bones and ripping guts out. I could hear with my newly sharpened senses that my spine was cracking; it was taking the form of a spine of a dog. A muzzle was being formed from my lips, while I grew fur everywhere. I was getting smaller, but my clothes were ripping from my quick muscle gain. After the change I pointed my muzzle out the window and howled.

_**Regular POV**_

A jet black wolf with one blue eye and one green eye jetted down the hallway towards the room were the three koopa-wolves slept. They were bouncing around in glee when they heard the howl, for they howled in response, telling the mysterious being where his new playmates were. He nosed his way into the room, and instantly rushed in to play with the others.* The three played for a while before the black furred one suggested that they go hunting in their little language of barks and yips. The others agreed to this, so they left the castle in search of prey. They soon came upon a young toad with green spots and long flowing brown hair who had wondered a little far off the path. The one with two eye colours hid in the shadows; waiting to pounce on his victim. The small creature was rounding the corner as the wolf pounced; the toad let out a scream that was cut short. The fuzzy creature used his teeth to rip at her flesh and organs; his claws to loosen up the bones for crunching later on. The others joined in after a while, ripping at the flesh and organs in the same manner. After all the bones were crunched and eaten, the four made their back into the castle.

During this little expedition, many things were going on inside of the castle.

Peach was fast asleep in her room. Little did she know, a small little nuisance was in her room. Well, more like a BIG nuisance. A shadow was slinking around the room, closing in on the sleeping princess. You couldn't see very well in the dark gloom, but a singular bed with a white blanket and an oak bedside table was visible. The creature stopped dead in its tracks when the princess stirred. T hissed in frustration* and slipped out of the room. Peach was curious to find out who had awoken her. She crept out of her room and into the hallway in her bare feet. The mysterious being sneaked up behind her and grabbed the princess from behind. She screamed, bur she instantly stopped when someone bit into her neck. She could hear a sucking noise, and after a while she started to feel dizzy from blood loss. Once she fell unconscious, the creature stopped sucking at placed her back in her bed. The shadow being quickly left, leaving only a note in the other room. Dawn was approaching, so both furry creature and shadow set out for some sleep.

When Mario woke up that morning, he suddenly smelt something; blood. He quickly gained the fear that his brother's wound had re-opened and was now bleeding. But when he looked to check, Luigi's wound was completely fine. But he had blood on his lips. And his moustache was matted with dried blood.

Mario was horrified at his brother's appearance. When Mario pulled the blanket down, he was even more freaked out.

Luigi's fingertips had bits of flesh and organs on them. You could barely tell that his gloves were white. They were covered in blood and marrow from bones.

He looked very tired, though Mario didn't know why, so he just let him sleep.

On the oak bedside table, there was another note. This one read:

_Her_

_The one you love,_

_You think she loves you back,_

_But she really doesn't,_

_She will destroy you._

_Her_

_What's with all the mysterious notes? _Mario wondered to himself. He shook it off and went to wake the princess, only when he found her he didn't get what he bargained for…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CLIFFIE! Okay here are the things I wanted to point out:**

***even though they are full grown as koopas/human they are still wolf puppies.**

***remind you of anyone?**

**Aren't there SO many notes? I added that after you-know-what because I did it with you-know-who.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at the dark chambers, Count Koopula was licking the princess' blood off his fangs, silently watching the sun rise into dawn. His chambers now consisted of a deep red shag carpet*. The walls were a flooding mixture of red and brown, and you could see an open coffin; it seemed to be prepared for a bed. It had a beautiful black lining and a red pillow with a matching red blanket*. The count himself was covered in pale green scales, dim yellow horns, and a night grey cape with a red lining.

"I wonder if the effects of my bite are coming in yet... Nah, probably not. I just hope that they come in soon," he mumbled to himself. Down the long hallway, Mario was staring at Peach.

Just staring.

The princess' bed sheets were barely white anymore. They were now brown; the colour of dried blood. Her neck was covered in blood as well, both old and new. Her eyes, although closed, looked tired and old. Her hair was matted with blood; her own blood. The stench of Death filled the room, making Mario nauseous. This was all that happened until Mario heard a faint shriek and a thump in his room. Mario zipped into his and Luigi's room, almost tripping over his brother, who was passed out in front of the mirror. He was not very surprised at Luigi's reactions; his brother had a strong fear of blood.

Sighing, Mario promptly shook Luigi awake.

"Hmm…. Wha…?" Luigi whispered. His eyelids fluttered open to reveal his beautiful sapphire eyes.

Mario stared into them for a while, getting lost in his brothers' eyes.

"I really don't know. I just hope everything will work out in the end," Mario softly spoke. He picked his brother up and placed him on his grey bed sheets. As soon as he did so, though, Luigi just got up and walked to the shower. Mario sighed and climbed up onto the top bunk while his brother showered.

The bathroom was moderate size. The walls were covered in a black wall paper and the floor was decorated with bright white tiles. The shower/tub was just off to the left, while the toilet and sink were placed on the wall on the right. Luigi quietly took of his clothes; hat first, striped socks last.

Since they didn't bring anything but the clothes on their backs, Luigi didn't have anything to change into except his overalls. So he ended up having to wash them with the shower.

After drying off, and getting his overalls back on, Luigi stepped out of the bathroom. He felt completely refreshed.

Mario smiled Luigi's way and climbed off the bunk beds and slipped out the door, signaling Luigi to follow. They both crept into the princess' room, seeing her in the middle of brushing her hair.

"Hello! I'm sorry, I'm kinda busy," she stated.

Both Mario and Luigi shook their heads.

"It's okay, Princess. We should have knocked," Luigi stated.

"Yeah," Mario agreed.

Peach just smiled and put her brush down. "Let's do some more exploring!"

The two heroes quickly nodded their heads and the trio headed down the opposite hallway that had been used so many nights before. They came across a door, with the word 'STORAGE' on it.

"Hmmm… This looks like a good place to start!" The princess confirmed.

Luigi opened the door slowly and peered inside. Soon he gave the thumbs up sign, indicating that it was okay to go in.

The lights were completely off, with no windows, so the Mario crew felt around the walls for a light switch.

When they did, however, all were shocked at the sight to behold...

***I actually have a shag carpet. It's an AWESOME green!**

***Yes, I also have a red blanket. It's kinda thin, but it's really warm and fuzzy.**

**OK! I hope you like it! Please R&R! You to, Luigisgirlfriend!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Storage room did have one window; it had just been boarded up.

The trio looked around in awe. Near the boarded window were about 10 shelves, filled with something that looked like tomato sauce.

Mario crept forward and pulled a bottle from its brown square in the shelf. He read it aloud.

"1987 Rurat Sauce," he pronounced aloud. "Rurat? What kind of name is that?"

"Maybe it's Koopalyn*," Luigi suggested.

While the two came up with ideas, the Princess was staring hungrily at the bottle. Somehow, she knew exactly what was in that bottle. Blood. She wanted it so bad. Although, she didn't know why. She just wanted it.

After a while, Peach just couldn't take it. She pounced forward, grabbing the bottle and running out the door to her room and locking the door.

Both Mario and Luigi were stunned. But soon after, Luigi seemed to realize what she had. His eyes changed from a look of surprise to a look that was filled with hunger. Luigi ran out the door, almost knocking Mario down in his haste.

Mario was still in shock. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom had run away with something she didn't know a thing about, clinging onto it as if it was life. Not to mention his brother had also run off with a hungry look to him.

Mario quickly snapped back to his senses. He rushed down the hallway, and soon enough he heard a soft growling and a quiet hissing.

He quietly peeped around the corner and silently gasped. Before him was something that looked like the princess, yet its skin was an eerie pale green, and the eyes were glowing red. Its mouth failed to hide two sharp fangs and fork tongue, sticking out a little every time it hissed.

On the other side, there stood a dark black wolf, with one blue eye like the sea and the other a deep forest green. Mario could clearly tell that it was a he. His ears were pricked forward, a deep growl emitting from his throat, teeth bared.

Then realization hit Mario like a brick. That strange green beast was Peach, and the wolf was Luigi. Mario couldn't help himself when he asked aloud, "Luigi? Peach?"

Both vampire and wolf were drawn from their intimidation contest, staring, hissing, and growling at Mario.

He started to back away slowly, hoping not to trigger Luigi's senses to attack. But of course, he tripped.

Luigi pounced at once. Mario screamed, not only making Luigi's senses act up more, but also triggering Peach's. The two back Mario into a corner, cutting off any means to escape.

Suddenly, a devilish cackle spread across the room like a wave. The voice said something in a strange language, and Luigi's wolf form slowly backed away. Then the voice was more clear, but still in a different language. Soon the monster that was Peach also slowly backed away.

The figure quietly stepped out of the many shadows in the room. In his hand were two bottles of Rurat Sauce. He tossed a bottle to Peach, and she catched and dranked out of it happily. The mysterious figure tossed the other bottle to the floor, smashing it. Luigi licked it off the floor.

Mario was shocked. "Koopa! What did you do?"

The evil vampire cackled. "To your pitiful brother? Nothing. Princess Peach, though, I did have something to do with."

Mario sneered at the vampire. "I can't believe you did this."

"Oh, but I did. And I will make sure that my plans stay a secret."

Koopa started to glow a bright red, forcing Mario to cover his eyes. And soon enough, Mario's world went black.

He awoke in the morning, completely dazed. Luigi was silently sleeping on his bed. Mario slid down the ladder and silently crept out of his room and into Peach's room, and she was well.

Everything seemed normal. Well, it _seemed_ that way.

There was a loud crashing noise from behind the wall, and when Mario went to look he found out that it was a secret passageway. Mario walked down the hallway in silence. He found nothing more than about a couple thousand pieces of shattered glass.

He shrugged and walked back down the hallway, and back into his room to sleep some more.

Luigi was now perched on his bed, reading a book called _The Life of a Wolf_.

Mario was just standing there until Luigi looked up and almost had a heart attack.

"Wha! When did you get here?" Luigi almost screamed the question.

Mario smiled. _Same old Luigi, _he thought.

"I'm just curious where you got that book."

"The castle library."

"And where is that?"

Luigi shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

Mario raised an eyebrow. Soon, there was some light knocking at the door. Mario opened it with a smile.

"Hi Mario, Luigi," Princess Peach greeted in her sweetest voice.

"Hi Princess," Luigi spoke from his spot.

"Hi. Come in," Mario moved out of the door's path.

The three chatted, joked, and basically did nothing all day. By the time the Princess wanted to leave, the moon was about to come up.

Peach quickly left, and the two brothers curled up under their covers just as the moon was rising.

And soon enough a faint sound was heard that night.

**K!**

***Random language name I came up with. IDK, I just needed a name.**

**I know it's pretty tideous. Hopefully, it won't be like that in the future. Also, this might be the second-last chapter, minus the epilouge.**

**R&R!**


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

The morning after, everyone set out.

A week after everyone was home, many deaths were reported.

Their bodies were either sucked dry of their blood, or all was left of them was their skeleton and some blood.

Nobody knew who they were, and no one wanted to find out. They were dangerous; everyone knew that. Even Mario didn't know who they were.

If you see a black wolf coming, you better have a play back of your will ready. You're gonna need it.

Also, beware a green-skinned woman. She seems beautiful, but if you get to close she'll suck you dry.

And when you see these two together, run. Just run. It won't keep you safe for long, but you will have enough time to pray, though it does nothing, and run your will by yourself.

Don't ever try to intimidate them. They will just attack you.

But, if you're lucky, you will only get bitten. But then again, that could also lead many more things.

Mario sometimes heard screams close to home, but he never dared look.

Even he feared them.

Luigi and Princess Peach became particularly close, and no one knew why.

Many thought it was an uprising love.

Others thought that they were planning an attack on someone, what with the somewhat devilish looks

on their faces.

But neither is true.

The truth is, they are talking about the 'meals' they had last night, and how they got them.

Why?

Because they are the ones.

The two murdering all.

Their lives full of what I call...

Darkness.

**And that ends it! Sorry that the story is so short, but look on the bright side. This means I will start The Waters Depths soon! Exciting, isn't it?**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
